Joana
(Before sleeping with the player and escaping) |tag skills = (Before sleeping with the player and escaping) |actor =Mela Lee |dialogue =VMS21Joana.txt |level =10 |derived =Hit Points: 110 (Before sleeping with the player and escaping) |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Average |assistance =Helps Allies |hair color =Brown |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairBun |head add ons=None |height =1.00 |factions =DancerFaction |class =Prostitute |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian |edid =VMS21Joana |baseid = |refid = |footer = Joana, disguised and ready to escape Gomorrah }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Joana is a prostitute at the Gomorrah Casino in 2281. Background Joana is a prostitute who can be found dancing in Gomorrah's courtyard or in her room at one end of the second floor of the courtyard. She has a Med-X addiction, using it to deal with the loss of her lover Carlitos and sexual abuse by the Omertas lieutenant, Cachino. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Bye Bye Love: In one of the endings of the quest, she will join her long lost lover Carlitos. * How Little We Know: If she survives Bye Bye Love, she will inform you that there is something going on in Gomorrah, and start the quest How Little We Know; provided you are not involved in this quest already. Other interactions * With a high enough Medicine score (50) you can call her out on her addiction and initiate her quest, Bye Bye Love. Alternatively, if you wait one or two more dialogue choices, an option to do another Speech check, score (75), and you can ask her what her problem is and she will give you her quest if you continue the dialogue. * With the Cherchez La Femme perk, or a Speech skill of 75, the player can have sex with her for free. * Joana will give the option to have sex with her for the price of 100 bottle caps, as well as during two side quests: Bye Bye Love, where you help Carlitos to help Joana escape Gomorrah and the Omertas and during How Little We Know, where Joana will tell the Courier of Cachino and his plan. Inventory * Only during the quest Bye Bye Love. Notes * Joana is one of the two prostitutes whose "services" can be used at Gomorrah, the other being Dazzle. These options are available for Couriers of either gender and will take 4 hours of in-game time. * If you have talked Joanna into sleeping with you, she will lay down on the bed in her room. You have to use the bed to actually start things (you will not be given the option to select your resting time, hence this is not simple resting). The bed then counts as "owned" and will give the Well Rested bonus. * Many of the Omerta thugs will state that she has "the hottest ass on the Strip". *When she goes into her room she pulls out a cigarette even though her inventory does not contain any cigarettes. Notable quotes | | | | }} Appearances Joana appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Entering the courtyard and leaving before she initiates contact will cause her to chase the Courier across the world. She has shown up at Alpha, Delta, Foxtrot, Hidden Valley, Primm, Mojave Outpost, mole rat ranch, Camp Golf, Goodsprings and Camp Searchlight. This can also cause her to become unattainable, thus making "Bye Bye Love" unattainable. * If you complete "How Little We Know" before beginning "Bye Bye Love," Joana will disappear from the game world, making "Bye Bye Love" unobtainable. * When you have sex with Joana, no sound will be heard. * Even before completing "How Little We Know", Joana may be unable to be found, even after talking to Carlitos and beginning the quest "Bye Bye Love". Gallery Joanaesc.jpg|Joana, escaped from Gomorrah Joana in sexy sleepwear.jpg|Joana, in sexy sleepwear Joana profile.jpg Category:Gomorrah characters Category:Omerta characters Category:New Vegas Strip characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas sleeping partners ru:Джоана pl:Joana de:Joana es:Joana uk:Джоана